Somarinoa
thumb|300px Somarinoa, also known in his hero form as Mega Somarinoa, is the current Loranche hero of the planet Tetron, doing battle against the evil Dr. Ripovovich and his Reaperbots of the Empire of Enigma. A personal favorite of his creator from back in 2001, his name has become his creator's Internet callsign, leading to him dropping his old "Gokou-sama" handle in lieu of it. Appearance In terms of physical appearance, Somarinoa is a Loranche male of average height, with vibrant green eyes and shocking blue hair that naturally spikes back in a swept appearance. He is more toned than muscular and has no outwardly noticeable markings on his body. When he was ten, he was almost always seen beaming with energy and excitement, although by fourteen the stresses of being the world's hero had begun to take their toll on him, and his infectious smile had grown into more of a smirk while dark circles had begun to show around his eyes. Somarinoa is in actuality little more than a farm boy. He received the initially badly damaged armor at the age of 10 while neglecting his family's field work (although in all honesty this is what kept him away from harm long enough to be handed down the Power Armor to begin with). As such, he still wore his red overalls and leather work gloves, and was shirtless at the time of donning the armor. When he arrived within Enigma City he needed to disguise himself, and as such he placed a puffy hat upon his head with the Enigma insignia upon it. By the time of the Enigman retaliation, Somarinoa was 14-years-old and traveling through wintery regions, and was thereby wearing significantly warmer clothing when we was forced to don the Power Armor once more. Still wearing his puffy hat he obtained from the Empire's capitol city in its heyday, his hair was now pressed down, and stuck out from under his brim in a manner that was similar to the hairstyle of his father, Reno. To keep warm, he wore a bomber jacket over his armor. In the imperfect alternate future he was severely wounded in battle, and his ring arm was severed and one of his eyes torn out, both replaced with a cybernetic enhancement to make up for the handicap. Personality Up until the end of the Reaperbot Invasion, Somarinoa was a happy-go-lucky ten year old boy, even in the middle of battle, likely not fully understanding the repercussions of such events. He stood beaming with pride as the remnants of the Enigman leadership fled the capitol. Four years later, the former nation of Enigma had fallen upon hard times. A new government had not been installed, as one had not been set up before hand considering it was brought down by a single ten-year-old boy. Famine had not occurred but the people were without a leader, and many felt like they were just treading water. Even so, most citizens were pleased to have Ripovovich gone and still praised Somarinoa for what he had done for them all. Even so, seeing the suffering he had inadvertently wrought left a heavy burden on him, and he had seemingly grown up a lot in such a short time. Even so, when the Remnants of Enigma returned, he did not hesitate to step forward to protect his people once more. Abilities All of Somarinoa's powers stem from the ancient Power Suit that he donned after his father Reno was seriously injured in battle with the Reaperbots. At age ten the suit was not yet accustomed to its new user as well as damaged in battle, and so his powers were not at full capacity, but by the age of fourteen his suit was ready for Dream Emerald installations. The suit consists of several items to both enhance his existing abilities as well as provide new ones. Normally, the suit consists of a helmet, chestpiece, boots, and two weapons, although the helmet and chestpiece were damaged during the Reaperbot Invasion and took some time to rebuild themselves. The helmet not only protects one's braincase but also provides a heads-up display to help locate and tag would-be aggressors and provide details on mission objectives and a complex bestiary database. The chestpiece primarily provides a proper increase in armor, although after adjusting to the current user's physiology allows it to enable Dream Emerald installations, which alter the armor's overall capabilities dependent upon which gem is currently enabled. There are 8 "forms" of the armor based upon these various dream emeralds. thumb|400px|Mega Somarinoa and [[Zebezo, circa 2003]] The boots, while appearing somewhat bulky in nature, increase one's speed a reasonable degree, while shock absorption cushioning allows the wielder to drop from heights that could kill someone without any damage incurred whatsoever. Jumping and even double jumping is possible with jet boosters installed in the bottom. Sections of the boots also can open up to gently push the user around, allowing them to actually adjust their movements in mid-air. The weapons complement the Loranche's magitech, and consist of a technological weapon and what appears to be a magical one: *The right arm consists of a plasma cannon that encompasses the entire hand and forearm, serving both as armor as well as a plasma production plant. This weapon can be temporarily installed with other weapon abilities, and the nanomachines that make up the armor will alter their production to allow the firing of alternate materiel. *The left arm has a giant, ring shaped object known as the Gravity Ring. While the user must hold onto it, the material it is made from is lightweight when held by the intended wielder; when others use it its weight increases or, truthfully, returns to its normal heavy state. This ring can quickly draw in foes through its gem, in a method similar to a tractor beam. Once within a few inches of the gem, the foe is held in place and their weight is somehow also decreased. The user can bash other foes with these enemies or toss them as desired with varying effects. A clever user can even use a collected foe to perform a triple jump. Relationships In his youth, Somarinoa only knew those who belonged to his own little farming community, the long lost Denkigama. He was viewed as many children are by adults in small rural communities, and while most adults treated him well there was a desire amongst them that his mischievous habits (specifically his habits of going on little adventures) would cease as he grew older. His role as the son of the Hero and therefore heir to the Power Armor was kept from him. For the most part, he only really associated with his family: His father Reno, his mother, and his younger sister Mint. He also had a small number of friends his age, although he began to spend more time with the Shrumite Zebezo than these peers as he grew closer to 10 years of age. thumb|Somarinoa meets Headhog for the first time. After single-handedly bringing down Dr. Ripovovich and his Enigman Empire, he went from the town hero to the regional hero, known across his entire side of the cube planet Tetron. He was praised by many locals, although several rivals popped up and his sister came in to fulfill a friendly rival role as a secondary hero. Somarinoa is hated by Dr. Ripovovich, and has an unfriendly rivalry with Ripovovich's enforcer, Pyamus Headhog. Background History Early Life Somarinoa grew up in a small Loranche farming community which had become separated from the rest of Loranche society hundreds, if not a thousand years earlier due to the expansion of the planet's fungiferous forest. While the town was thought consumed and by all accounts should have been, a tremendously powerful artifact had been placed within this small community, and with its powers the locals were able to drive the progression of the mushrooms back. The residual magical effects of this artifact also kept most spores from surviving within a certain radius of the town proper, allowing its people to live in relative safety. For the first 9 years of Somarinoa's life, his existence consisted of helping his community, tilling his family's farm with his father Reno, while his mother taught his sister Mint other trades. Still, Somarinoa was the adventurous type as one may often expect little children to be, and despite warnings from his family and the rest of the community, he was brave enough to enter the extremely poisonous fungiferous forest. He survived primarily through luck and holding his breath, although once he found an old growth path where enough large mushrooms had died off to provide viable 'resting spots' to catch his breath without fear of inhaling spores, he was able to progress further and further into the forest. Eventually he came across a clearing, and surprised of its very existence decided to spend the day. This would be a definitive choice in Somarinoa's life. At some point during the midday, he heard strange cries and shrieks coming from the shroomline, and surprised and curious, he went to investigate. Here he discovered a young Shrumite being attacked by a Rygo. Braving the danger before him, he lept upon the Rygo and after much struggle, subdued it. The Shrumite was safe. Although no Loranche understood Shrumite communication, the creature was obviously very thankful, and afterwards, followed carefully after Somarinoa for some time as he made his way back to the forest clearing. Eventually he decided to coax the Shrumite to walk with him, and brought it into the clearing, an area no Shrumite before would have dared venture, as it was beyond the "safety of the forest". thumb|[[Zebezo, Somarinoa's soon-to-be best friend.]] Before long, the two would become almost inseparable friends, and Somarinoa would travel often to the clearing to meet with his new friend and spend the day in the clearing. Over time he learned to understand Shrumite and learned the creatures' name was Zebezo. With no other known traveler having ever been to the clearing, Somarinoa chose to name it after his friend: Zebezo Grove. Reaperbot Invasion (age 10) COMING SOON! Enigma Retaliation (age 14) COMING SOON! Rebuilding Civilization (age 15) thumb|15-year-old Somarinoa works to restore civilization. COMING SOON! Future Imperfect (age 30) COMING SOON! Appearances *''Mega Somarinoa'' *''Mega Somarinoa 2'' *''Mega Somarinoa: Age of Restoration'' *''Mega Somarinoa: Future Imperfect'' *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Long Story'' Behind the scenes *''Mega Somarinoa: Age of Restoration'' is based upon his being used as the creator's avatar while playing Terraria. *''Mega Somarinoa: Future Imperfect'' is based upon his being used as one of the creator's original characters in City of Heroes, where he was given shorter hair and facial hair as well as cybernetic body parts; this left the creator disliking playing him as he didn't feel right but led to the idea of the damaged Mega Somarinoa representing a dystopian alternate future version of the original character. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:New characters Category:Playable characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Hero